Vanessa Knight/Summary of a Summary
Note this is full power and while alive, not what is manifested as a Servant where her full range of skills are limited Chimera Physiology: 'Noble Sky Elf Physiology' 'Dragon Lord Physiology' 'Dragon Physiology' Aether Dragon Slayer Magic (God Level DS): God-Tier Level Skill with Enchantment: : Hax Enchant: Re-Raise: Fuck off status effects, fuck off Venom, fuck off Aim, fuck off Mountain Ash, fuck off Poison, fuck off any bodily abnormality magical or otherwise cause fuck you Caroline Dyre, fuck off, go die in a pit of Mountain Ash, no weapon formed against the goddess of Dragons and the Dragon of Goddesses that is Vanessa Knight shall prosper, fuck off with that bullshit..... I didn't expect to find an Enchantment with this effect being completely honest, this shit is some canon shit : Hax Enchant: Chaos Shift: ..Avatar Dragon Slayer Magic with virtually limitless elemental invulnerability whatsoever, can enchant her Avatar Dragon Slayer Magic with Aether Dragon Slayer Magic to produce Avatar Slaying Aether Dragon Slaying Magic. Can also enchant other existences such as her Dragon's Breath with various elements, as well as her natural Aether to dramatically enhance her Dragon's Breath : Hax Enchant: Hexa Conversion: Converts magical energy or mystical energy naturally possessed by herself or others into another form capable of being produced by her based on the occupations and magical potentials she has, such as converting Magic Power into Curse Power and Curse Power into Magic Power. Grants her an upper hand against opponents who may have a mastery of simply magic as her knowledge of the arcane stretches into both spectrums. : Hax Enchant: Spatial Distortion: ..Yeah we're teleporting boiiiiis, needs focus though so is normally not something she can just pull off whenever shee feels like, can't Instant Transmission fight people cause that's boring and stupid and literally way too overpowered and uncounterable and that's why Mike has it : Hax Enchant: Attachment: Can straight up transform items, weapons, clothing, and even people into nothing more than an extension for her own magic as well as the magic of those in alliance with her by seemingly affixing it to the object of her Enchantment in question, seemingly giving the item held by Vanessa or her allies the properties of a particular magic. Can do this to others to even grant them the ability to temporarily access a portion of her Magic if necesary, and can attach Magic Barrier Particles to cut through magic. : : Hax Enchant: Animation: : : Hax Enchant: Extraction/Deus Zero: : Haxest Enchant: Path of the Dragon: Framework: The effects produced by Omiwatari: Leyline Smasher forcibly altering the geography and environment of the lands deliberately through Ley line manipulation vary from creating new paths, drying up rivers to create more terrain, freezing enemies or reducing the movement of those stuck on the ground and increasing the movements of those who are airborne- at it strongest form, by utilizing Omiwatari: Leyline Smasher, the caster is capable of terraforming an entire mountain range and causing lava to erupt forth from beneath the earth, which, of course, can melt damn near everything that it comes into contact with. By manipulating the very geography of the ground itself, the user of Omiwatari: Leyline Smasher can alter the landscape by compressing the land, while given the ability to purposely send certain things or people to certain locations, and in a similar manner to Terrain Effect Magic, the caster is able to change any type of terrain to any other type, for example turn a mountain into a sea, desert to jungle, hill into a lake, etc, shaping the environment in accordance to their imagination as if they were utilizing Molding Magic. The power of Omiwatari: Leyline Smasher isn't just limited to manipulating the lands through Enchantment, but the caster can also manipulate the climate, which is the weather/atmospheric conditions of an area as described over a long period of time that's in the area-of-effect of Omiwatari: Leyline Smasher. The caster can change the climate of an area, and even make changes to climate over entire areas over a long period of time, affecting the enchanted area to induce various effects such as if they were installing the might of atmosphere-influencing magics such Storm Magic and Weather Magic into the domain brought about by Omiwatari: Leyline Smasher, allowing the user of this power to bring about various natural disasters such as floods, hurricanes, tornadoes, volcanic eruptions, earthquakes, tsunamis, and other geologic processes. However, there are major side effects to Omiwatari: Leyline Smasher, as the inhabitants (including the caster), structures, and landmarks' locations are all switched at random. With Omiwatari: Leyline Smasher, the caster can erect new mountains, monuments, natural ridge-tops, and water-fords; effectively, the terrain around the caster is under their absolute control- every case of manipulating the earth is accompanied by an immense release of crystalline magical energy surging from the ground, which wreaks havoc on anything it finds, rising up several meters in the air and shattering the earth it emerges from reducing it to small pieces. Due to the extensive power of this spell, it is a Noble Phantasm and not an ability that can be utilized sparsely by Vanessa in any way, though to some extent it represents the highest potential of Enchantment as a Master Enchant and a World Reconstruction Magic. It requires fuck off levels of magical energy only supplemented by the fact that Vanessa has way too much magical energy and methods of replenishing magical energy. Masterful Mastery of Mana Burst: '''When combined with her tremendous prowess in the art of affixing Magic onto her equipment or her body as well as her tremendous levels of magical energy, Vanessa can dramatically increase the peformance of whatever her magical energy had been infused into, vastly augmenting her superhuman physical prowess exponentially. Vanessa is also capable of immensely empowering and augmenting the might of her weapons as well as other equpment or items, including vehicles, seemingly supercharging whatever she desires. With her Draconic Core and her immense magical energies as well as her incredible natural talent, even the smallest stick can become a power of incredible power capable of destroying anything under the level of a divine Mystery in a single blow. Margarete can also raise her defense several times over. However, Vanessa demonstrates the ability to apply this to each and every one of her magical spells, drastically enhancing them. Thanks to Vanessa's status as an Average One as well as her mastery of Chaos Shift, Vanessa can create a vast multitude of different elmental variants of Mana Burst, allowing her to imbue any of her magical energies, attacks, items, or even her body with elemental magic of virtually any variant available to her. Can Mana Burst living creatures even, like Caster can with Reinforcement. : '''Burst Air: '''Vanessa's mastery over her magical energy is such that she demonstrates a complete command of her Mana Burst, manipulating the Mana in her Mana Burst and firing it off as an attack, releasing a burst of black energy in varying sizes called Burst Air that can either travel towards the opponent or rise high into the air. '''Sword Magic: '''Applied it to her Lance instead. '''Proficiency with the Ripple: Reality Marble: Magna Carta Inventory: *'Dawnbreaker:' : '''Tyrant Clap: '''Vanessa is capable of converting and transforming her magical energy into the form of a Dragon's head, seemingly allowing her to utilize it to grab, bite, and throw her opponent with Tyrant Clap. Vanessa is also capable of making use of Dragon Slayer Magic through this Dragon's head, albeit to a lesser extent.